Acceptance:Adult Approval/Logan Johnson
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Logan Johnson is the only child on William and Samantha Johnson, a young wizarding couple from Arkansas, who upon graduation got married and within one year of said marriage, had a son named Logan. However... it's not all roses like one might think. Logan's mother, Samantha died in childbirth, and a distraught William commited suicide by cop after attacking the healer that failed to save Samantha, and then failing to stand down when the Aurors arrived. This left poor baby Logan with no one to care for him, so he went to the care of his grandparents, who were also living in Arkansas. His grandparents, Catherine and Joe Smith were fairly laid back, mostly because Samantha, their only child never rebelled or caused any problems. Logan's father on the other hand... well... let's just say William Johnson was a wild child from birth and Logan seemed to inherit that trait as well. Logan caused problems from a very young age by stealing from the cookie drawer and lying about. For whatever reason, probably because Samantha never really lied, unless there was hard proof of what Logan did, they never punished him. Logan's first sign of magic came when he was about five years old and got into a fight with one of the neighborhood boys. The kid tried to hit Logan across the face but his hand frooze in mid-air, literally inches from Logan's face. Logan, of course, promptly popped the kid straight in the jaw. Hard as he could. Well... hard as a five-year old can punch anyways. When Logan was 11 years old, his Ilvermorny letter arrived in the mail. He was super excited to learn how to use magic properly, and more importantly, how he could use it to his advantage. Upon his arrival, only one house signaled that it would accept Logan. Wampus. Go figure. The kid that had his first sign of magic appaear in a fight gets sorted into Wampus. Logan tried out for the Wampus Quidditch Team in his first year and got a spot as the team's seeker, which he continued to play through all seven years at Ilvermorny. Logan's quidditch mostly kept him in line because he could be benched if he acted up, so he stayed on his best behiavor. Which for most people, is behaving badly. Every time Wampus won, Logan would throw a huge party at the base of Wampus tower, a room that could only be accessed from the outside and was orginally a hiding hole in case the school was attacked. Logan found it by accident in his third year and from that point forward he used it to his full advantage. Despite the partying, pranks and getting into fights, Logan graduated with the rest of his class. He actually did pretty well to, good enough to be accepted into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement anyways. Logan was orginally put on a track to become a Dark Wizard Catcher, but halfway through his training he was offered a place on a different track that you couldn't apply for, you had to invited/offered a position. Logan was offered a spot on track to become a Special Operations Auror. He'd basically go on big takedowns, specialize in hostage situations and be called in for problems that are even too big for the Dark Wizard Catchers. The catch with that is that he would develop little to no investigative skills. He'd be purely response. Which, was totally okay with Logan. Logan stayed on the force as a Spec Ops Auror until he was about 24 years old, and that's when things changed forever. Logan was on a case that was particularly dicy, involving a crazed dark wizard, twenty something hostages and a potion that was rigged to explode if the wrong ingrediant was placed in it. Logan was called in to disarm said potion... and he put the wrong thing in. The potion immeaditely caused a catastrophic explosion that blew Logan back into a wall... hard. Unfortunately for the auor, he had collided square with drywall with a thick wooden beam behind it. Said wooden beam broke Logan's back, an injury that not even magic could cure. It's a miracle he's even alive, but he's paralyzed from the waist down. After several months of recovery, Logan was discharged with a clean bill of health. Minus the fact that he'll never walk again. Not knowing what else to do with himself... Logan applied for a position that had just opened up at Ilvermorny. The Defense Against the Dark Arts spot. When Logan got the job, he quickly found out he had a knack for teaching. He was very much geared towards older students as Logan doesn't seem to have a censor... a bit of a shock for first years. But the students love Logan, his way of cutting through the bs, the jokes he cracks at the expense of his more idiotic students... all of it. Logan, just with his sheer presence seems to command respect from his students, and last year Logan brought the grades up of his OWL students up one whole grade. His excellent performance brought about a promotion for Logan, and he's now head of Wampus, his former house. Logan's pretty well suited to Wampus as well... since he seems to have the inate abilty to wrangle them in. Something that's rather difficult. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) Logan is quite the professor, let me tell you. He's brutally honest, a somewhat harsh and demanding professor... yet all his students somehow like him? It might be the jokes he cracks or the stories he tells of his time as a spec-ops auror, the fact that he is now confined to a wheelchair and is still kicking ass somehow. Logan is the life of the party every where he goes and he treats everyone the same, regardless of... anything really. Skin color, gender, sexual or romantic orientation. Logan care about one thing, how they treat others. If you treat others well, Logan will treat you will. But he really hates how people take advantage of any differences they may have from the 'normal' person to make excuses as to why they can treat people like shit. Logan has a zero ground policy for bullying towards people, and plays no favorites. And he'll tell his students that messed up exactly what they did wrong, probably with some cuss words mixed in. Logan doesn't make points off for vulgar language... it's a way of expressing yourself. The dude uses that as an excuse to cuss like a pirate really. Logan is a fighter, as he is the head of Wampus house and has not let the fact he is now confined to a wheelchair stop him from having fun and living life to the fullest. It really hasn't slowed him down one bit as he has found ways around the problems taht may come with being confined to a wheelchair. He even designed a special broomstick so that he could still fly. He can't play seeker or chaser anymore... but he's damn good keeper or beater. Logan's a hothead. Always has been. Always will be. But what really gets under his skin is when people treat him different because the damn wheelchair? So what he's in a wheelchair? It doesn't bother him, not anymore anyways, so why do people treat him differently? Logan will cuss you out, swear at you and even try to punch you if you treat him special because of the wheelchair. 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) No 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? Head of Wampus; DADA Professor 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single af 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! -> The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 1 and 0 ---- Category:Adult Sorted